kupofandomcom_de-20200215-history
Walkthrough:Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy/Flüstergras/012/Kapitel 7
Hauptseite Aller guten Dinge sind sieben, und darum heiße ich euch herzlich willkommen zum siebten Kapitel meines fantasziösen Walkthroughs für Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy, das eine der Pappnasen aus Final Fantasy VII thematisiert – einem Spiel, in dem sieben der insgesamt neun spielbaren Charaktere irgendwie für die Tonne sind. Überdies könnte ich mich noch mindestens sieben weitere gravierende Kritikpunkte am wohl meistgehypeten Spiel der Final Fantasy-Geschichte benennen und mich über sie auslassen, aber das würde wohl den Rahmen des Walkthroughs sprengen und mir wahrscheinlich auch eine Menge Hater bescheren. Versuchen wir also, möglichst frei von Gedanken darüber, was in Final Fantasy VII irgendwie dumm ist oder keinen Sinn ergibt, durch dieses Kapitel zu kommen. Tifa Lockhart Tifa In Kapitel 5 haben wir auf den Fanservice gespielt, doch jetzt drehen wir eine Runde mit dem Fanservice in Gestalt von Tifa Lockhart. Ich will gar nicht wissen, wie viele Männer sich mit Final Fantasy beschäftigen, nur um sich an Anblick ihrer viel zu vielen Gehirne ergötzen zu können, oder weil sie auf einen kurzen Blick unter ihren unheimlich knappen Rock hoffen – der in Dissidia 012 dank der Kampfaufzeichnungen auch etwas länger ausfallen kann. Der Blick, nicht der Rock. Jedenfalls ist Tifa rein physisch eine Person mit gewissen, äh, Vorzügen, doch dafür ist sie als Charakter umso uninteressanter. Als Meisterin der Martial Arts sollte sie eigentlich sehr stark und selbstbewusst sein und es nicht nötig haben, je nach Spiel an Cloud oder an den anderen Kriegern Cosmos' zu kleben wie Hundekacke unter meinen Stiefeln und an naiven Vorstellungen à la “Best friends forever” festhalten, doch aus irgendeinem Grund tut sie es trotzdem und legt dabei die Intelligenz einer Scheibe Knäckebrot an den Tag. Tifa könnte ein sehr spannender Charakter mit einer noch spannenderen Entwicklung sein, stattdessen hat Tetsuya Nomura hier eine Menge Potenzial in den Sand gesetzt. Tifa beherrscht wenige magische Fernangriffe und teilt ansonsten mit Komboangriffen auf kurzer Distanz Tritte und Schläge en masse aus. Ihre Kombinationen kann sie dabei, anders als andere Charaktere, selbst dann ausführen, wenn der erste Schlag sein Ziel verfehlt. Nach einem solchen ersten Angriff kann man außerdem die -Taste drücken, was dazu führt, dass Tifa ihre Attacke abbricht und stattdessen eine Finte ausführt – nach dieser befindet sie sich hinter dem Gegner und kann von dort aus kraftvoll zuschlagen, ohne dass dem Feind eine große Chance auf die Ausführung von Blocks oder Ausweichmanövern gewährt wird. In den Händen eines fähigen Spielers wird sie dadurch zu einem der stärksten Charaktere des ganzen Spiels, doch sind die Finten schwer zu handhaben, außerdem ist das Beherrschen ebendieser im Kampf gegen den Computer nicht notwendig, da die KI es nicht so mit der Defensive hat. }} Ihr müsst euch also nicht mit Finten beschäftigen, um den Story Mode zu überleben. Tifas EX Mode dreht sich ganz um ihre ultimative Waffe aus Final Fantasy VII: Während Equipped Premium Heart legt sie genau diese an und erhält auch eine Fähigkeit mit ihrem Namen. Premium Heart sorgt dafür, dass Tifas Angriffe an Kraft gewinnen, wobei der Effekt umso größer ist, je voller ihre EX-Leiste ist. Entsprechend sollte diese Leiste möglichst voll sein, wenn man den EX Burst Final Heaven startet. Dieser ist nach ihrem besten Limit benannt und funktioniert auch genauso: Man erhält sieben Räder, die man mit anhalten kann, was man nach Möglichkeit dann tut, wenn “Yeah!” angezeigt wird. Jedes “Yeah!” lässt Tifa einen kräftigen Schlag ausführen, während sie ein “Hit” in einen schwachen Tritt umwandelt. “Miss” dagegen sollte gemieden werden, da sie dann gar nichts tut. |YT=fbOqcR-BORo }} Diese Attacken kann Tifa auf Level 1 einsetzen: — Tastenkombination (Finte): — — — |BBE2=Wall Rush (→) |BLN1=Blizzard |BLD1=Long |BLR1=Low |BLB1=Schickt ein langsames Eisprojektil zum Gegner. |BLN2=Elbow Smash |BLD2=Close |BLR2=Low |BLB2=Tifa schlägt den Gegner zweimal mit dem Ellbogen. Nach dem zweiten Schlag kann sie eine Finte einsetzen. |BLE2=Wall Rush (→) |HBN1=Meteodrive |HBD1=Close |HBR1=High |HBB1=Tifa greift den Gegner mit ihren Beinen, wirft ihn in die Luft und anschließend zu Boden. Kann mit einer Finte kombiniert werden. |HBE1=Wall Rush (↓) |HLN1=Meteor Crusher |HLD1=Close~Mid |HLR1=High |HLB1=Eine Abfolge von Tritten und Schlägen, die mit einer Finte kombiniert werden. Wird gedrückt gehalten, erhöht sich die Reichweite. |HFN1=Somersault |HFR1=High |HFB1=Tifa führt einen einzelnen Tritt aus, der den Gegner in die Luft befördert. Folgeangriff nach Waterkick. Tastenkombination: — }} Viele Gehirne, aber wenig Hirn Der Titel scheint zunächst obvious, doch in diesem Kapitel präsentiert nicht nur Tifa einen akuten Mangel an Intelligenz. Wie immer versorgt ihr euren neuen Charakter mit den üblichem Rüstzeug, Accessoires und Summonstones. Wenn ihr in Kains Kapitel eine Ice Rod gekauft habt, wie ich euch geraten habe, habt ihr bereits eine mächtige Waffe für Tifa im Inventar, ansonsten müsst ihr wohl mit Yunas Rods vorliebnehmen oder etwas Neues kaufen. Apropos, ihr werdet wohl eine Kopfbedeckung für sie kaufen müssen – ich empfehle eine Extension, für die ihr inzwischen ausreichend Gil haben könntet. So ausgestattet kann dann eigentlich nichts mehr schiefgehen. Gateway of Melting Snows , }} Auf der Suche nach ihren Gefährten irrt Tifa allein durch die Schneefelder im Süden des südlichen Kontinents und im Rahmen dessen auch durch dieses Gateway. Schnappt euch zuerst die Truhe zwei Felder rechts von euch, die ein Pearl Necklace enthält. Damit ausgerüstet, steigt die EX-Leiste eines Charakters 10% stärker an, wenn er EX Force aufnimmt, dafür füllt sich die Assist-Leiste langsamer auf. Aktuell ist das kein Drama, da Tifa keinen Assist hat, ansonsten aber solltet ihr bei EX- oder Assist-relevanten Accessoires immer abwägen, welches der beiden Features für euren Charakter sinnvoller ist. Stellt euch anschließend auf das feld, auf dem die Truhe gestanden hat, und aktiviert dort eine Straight Chain für 16 KP. Dabei lernt ihr auch den Imaginary Brawler kennen, die Manikin-Variante von Tifa, die aber nicht mit Finten umgehen kann und daher keine Gefahr für euch darstellen sollte. Jedenfalls erreicht unsere Melonenmeisterin im Rahmen der Chain Level 3, also schauen wir mal, was sie so auf Level 2 lernt. / |BBB1=Schickt ein Eisprojektil zum Gegner, das schneller ist als Blizzard, aber eine geringere Reichweite hat. Wird der Gegner getroffen, wird er zu Boden geworfen. |BBE1=Wall Rush (↓) }} Wir fragen uns kurz, was ein Mönch mit magischem Müll soll, und wenden uns anschließend dem Summonstone zu, in der Hoffnung, dass er etwas hilfreicher ist als Blizzara. Bedauerlicherweise schreit Magic Pot AUTO nur nach einem Elixier und heftet sich an Tifas Fersen, für den Fall, dass sie eines findet. Ja großartig. Mottet den Stein schnell ein, denn wenn man sich nicht gerade mit einem goldenen Manikin anlegt oder sich saudämlich anstellt, wird der Gegner nie genug BRV haben, als dass dieser Summonstone aktiviert wird. Noch großartiger. Verlassen wir also schnell dieses Gateway, aber nicht, bevor Tifa sich nicht in einem Monolog darüber beschwert, dass sie nicht genug KP für irgendein Accessoire hat, was das Spiel zum Anlass nimmt, uns KP Chances zu erklären. Und darauf kommen die Entwickler im vorletzten Kapitel dieses Main Scenarios!! Außerhalb des Gateways macht ihr kehrt, stellt dabei fest, dass Tifas Kapitel ungefähr da beginnt, wo das von Kain geendet hat, und zerbröselt einen Felsen, um an einen Pink Tail zu gelangen. Anschließend könnt ihr den Moogle besuchen; weil das aber der gleiche ist, den schon Kain belabert hat, kennt ihr auch schon sein Angebot. Für die nächsten zwei Gateways benötigt ihr eine Straight Chain und eine Multichain, wenn die Powers of the Dead gleich keine davon ausspucken, wisst ihr, wo ihr eure Chains bekommt. Lauft nun durch das soeben geöffnete Gateway nach Westen, in Richtung der traumhaft schönen Polarlichter. Nach zwei Orbs steht ihr vor einem blauen Gateway, doch bevor ihr dieses betretet, vermöbelt ihr die Transient Witch Lv. 8 ganz in der Nähe, die ausschließlich den HP-Fernangriff Shockwave Pulsar spammt. Diesem kann man zum Glück relativ gut ausweichen, weshalb ihr keine allzu großen Probleme haben dürftet, die Gegnerin zu besiegen und Level 4 zu erreichen, was Tifa diese neue Attacke einbringt. Öffnet nun die Truhe mit 500 Gil, sammelt die restlichen beiden Orbs ein und betretet dann das blaue Gateway. Optional: Solitude and Treachery , , }} In diesem optionalen Gateway lernt ihr erneut eine bisher unbekannte Arena kennen, jedoch ist das echt nichts für Klaustrophobiker. Schreit die Manikins also am besten permanent mit „Klaus, Klaus, Klaus!“ an, wähend ihr zwei Schritte nach rechts geht und dort eure Multichain einsetzt, die euch bis zu 25 KP einbringt. Habt ihr keine, hilft auch eine Cross Chain, die ihr am Startpunkt einsetzt – so kommt ihr immerhin noch zu maximal 16 KP. Außerdem ist dieses Gateway ein guter Ort für den Einsatz von KP Gambler, um den Kupo-Gewinn auf 75 zu erhöhen. Achtet dabei besonders auf den goldenen Tidus-Manikin Ephemeral Vision, der mit ausreichend BRV für einen One Hit-KO in den Kampf startet und Odin beschwört. Legt daher Mandragora an und beschwört sie, wenn Odin euch erwischt, oder nutzt euren EX Mode. Habt ihr euch fleißig ausgetobt, öffnet die Schatztruhe rechts oben mit 1.000 Gil und verlasst das Gateway wieder. Lauft weiter nach Westen, bis ihr vor dem roten Gateway steht. Rechts davon begegnet ihr einem False Stalwart auf Level 6, der eine Kiste mit BRV Zero bewacht, doch wieso müssen es eigentlich ständig die Stalwarts sein, die über die Oberwelt rennen? Etwas Vielfalt wäre schon ganz nett… Egal, ab ins rote Gateway! Frozen Continent , , }} Nachdem Tifa euch erklärt hat, wie man mit blockenden Gegnern umgeht (und das im Kapitel nach dem Bosskampf gegen Exdeath), geht ihr einen Schritt nach rechts und verwendet dort eine Straight Chain. Damit erwischt ihr zwar nur fünf der sechs anwesenden Manikins, doch besser geht es nicht, und maximal 25 KP sind besser als nichts. Der letzte Gegner der Chain ist jedenfalls ein Expert-''Fallacious Tree'' auf Level 16, der somit etwas mehr Wumms hat als der Bossgegner, mit dem ihr euch am Ende dieses Gateways vergnügen dürft. Sicherlich hilft es, vor dem Aktivieren der Chain eine unterstützende Skill wie BRV Charge oder BRV Zero (oder beides) zu verwenden. Wenn ihr nicht gerade einem Omni Block zum Opfer fallt, sollte es mit Tifas schnellen Schlägen kein allzu großes Problem sein, den Feind zu besiegen und ein Paar Metal Knuckles an euch zu nehmen. Leider ist diese Waffe deutlich schwächer als die, die ihr in Kains Kapitel gekauft habt, daher bleiben euch eigentlich nur das gute Gefühl, einen stärkeren Gegner in seine Schranken gewiesen zu haben, und diese Attacke, die Tifa erlernt, wenn sie Level 8 erreicht. Anschließend könnt ihr noch dem übrig gebliebenen Ephemeral Summoner was auf die Nase geben, wenn ihr das wollt, andernfalls trinkt das Potion unten und berührt dann das Chaos-Stigma. Tifa stolpert zufälligerweise über Ultimecia, die sich ein kleines bisschen langweilt, weil dank der Manikins nicht viel für die Krieger Chaos' übrigbleibt, was man verhauen könnte. Darum ist die Hexe ganz froh, noch ein lebendes Exemplar dieser Helden der Harmonie vorzufinden – im Gegenzug ist Tifa höchst erfreut, mal einen menschlichen Feind aufmischen zu können. Wow, die Handlung ist wirklich so schlecht, dass nichtmal der Boss einen sinnvollen Grund auftischen kann, gegen Tifa kämpfen zu wollen. Diesen Kampf schnell zu beenden ist wahrlich keine Hexerei. }} Anschließend will Tifa ihrer Gegnerin den finalen Tritt in den Hintern verpassen, doch plötzlich stellt sich heraus, dass sie gegen einen Manikin gekämpft hat! Die echte Ultimecia taucht indes hinter der Melonenmeisterin auf und will diese mit einem Überraschungsangriff niederstrecken, als auf einmal Kain auftaucht und einen tödlichen Angriff der Hexe verhindert. Tifa ist echt froh um die unerwartete Unterstützung, doch Ultimecia enthüllt, dass der Dragoner ein Verräter ist! Ein Bösewicht, der seine eigenen Gefährten seinen Speer im Rücken spüren lässt! Und als Beweis für ihre Aussage deutet die Hexe auf Zidane, dessen lebloser Körper schon seit unserer Ankunft im Gateway da in der Ecke rumliegt und der Tifa erst jetzt auffällt! …Moment mal, Kain hat Zidane angegriffen!? Dieser gottverdammte Mistkerl!! STEINIGT IHN!! … … …Nun will Tifa ihm zu Hilfe eilen, was der Dragoner aber verhindert, indem er sich Zidane krallt und wortlos mit ihm verschwindet. Ich wage zu behaupten, dass jeder normale Mensch nach einem solchen Vorfall in etwa die gleiche Reaktion zeigt wie Lightning, aber nicht unsere Melonenmeisterin. Der Ritter, der sie vor der bösen Hexe gerettet hat, kann unmöglich einer von den Bösen sein. Er wird sicher einen plausiblen Grund haben, ein unschuldiges Äffchen abzumurksen, also begibt Tifa sich schnellstens auf die Suche nach Kain, um ein paar Antworten von ihm zu bekommen, die ihn in ihren Augen zu dem strahlenden Helden machen, der er in Wirklichkeit gerne wäre. Ihr wisst, wo Kain seine Opfer hinbringt, nämlich dorthin, wo Tifas Kapitel gestartet ist – also dürft ihr nun den ganzen Weg wieder zurücklatschen. Dabei könnt ihr, sobald ihr einen Moogle erblickt, nach links laufen und eine Transient Witch auf Level 6 vermöbeln, um ungehindert einen Rosetta Stone an euch nehmen zu können. Anschließend lauft ihr in Richtung des Moogles, zerstört dort den Felsen für eine BRV Charge und kauft dann dem Flauschevieh, das einen kritischen Blick auf Tifas knappen Fummel geworfen hat, eine Multichain ab. Die angebotenen Summonstones hier kennt ihr bereits, daher gehe ich nicht näher darauf ein; anschließend betretet ihr das blaue Hateway in der Nähe. Optional: Snow of Sorrow , , }} Die Gegner in diesem Gateway sind auf einem etwas höheren Level als die am Frozen Continent, außerdem sind sie ziemlich doof verteilt, sodass ihr für bis zu 25 KP schon eine Multichain aufbringen müsst, die ihr am Startpunkt aktiviert. Der Transient Gunner wird euch im Rahmen dieser mit seinen Fernangriffen nerven, während der Fleeting Flash und der Imitation Despot mit der Bahamut AUTO-Beschwörung aufwarten können. Ferner ist der Ephemeral Summoner mit Leviathan AUTO ausgerüstet, der euren BRV schrittweise reduziert, wenn ihr dem Manikin einen Break zufügt. Das könnte gerade dann sehr nervig werden, wenn ihr gerade eine Siegchance habt und das Sushi euch diese verdirbt, aber es sollte Tifa nicht daran hindern, Level 12 zu erreichen und einen neuen HP-Angriff zu erlernen. Danach sammelt ihr Schätze ein, als da wären ein Wakizashi links oben und ein Cyan Drop oben rechts, bevor ihr diesem Ort wieder den Rücken kehrt. Lauft weiter nach Osten, sammelt dabei die Powers of the Dead ein und hebt nahe des zweiten Orbs einen Pink Tail auf. Beim vierten Orb schließlich findet ihr nicht nur das optionale Gateway Solitude and Treachery, das ihr auch gerne nochmal betreten könnt, sondern auch Kain, der aber vor Tifa davonläuft… Wenn ich es nicht genau wüsste, würde ich glatt denken, dass er gar nicht auf Frauen steht. Ryukahn Gateway , }} Jaja, haben wir gesehen, und beim Betreten des Gateways stolpert Tifa auch gleich über diesen fliederfarbenen Typen. Offenbar ist es Zidane noch gelungen, ihm so richtig die Visage zu polieren, bevor er ins Gras gebissen hat, denn Kain ist ziemlich angeschlagen. HA, das macht es Tifa umso leichter, die gefallenen Helden zu rächen, aber halt! Die verprügelt den Dragoner nicht, die kippt ihr Potion auf ihn! Immerhin vertraut sie ihm, ist er doch ein Krieger Cosmos', der sicher einen guten Grund für alles hat, und wenn Tifa sich einen aus den Hüften leiern muss… Diese Dummheit bringt mich um! Zum Glück bin ich mit dieser Ansicht nicht alleine, denn Kain scheint auch nicht so recht zu wissen, was im Kopf dieser Frau vor sich geht – wenn da etwas vor sich geht. Nun hat er sie jedenfalls an der Backe, weil er sich weigert, ihre 5.879 Fragen zu beantworten, und weil sie ja jetzt kein Potion mehr hat, was für ein schwaches, zebrechliches Mädchen wie Tifa natürlich eine prekäre Situation darstellt. Damit dient euch Tifas knight in shining armor in diesem letzten Gateway als Assist, auch wenn Kain das irgendwie anders geplant hatte. Hier ist es nicht möglich alle Gegner mit einer Chain zu erfassen, doch immerhin drei Gegner für 9 KP sind drin. Habt ihr eine Jump Chain, geht einen Schritt hoch und einen nach links, Spieler mit einer Straight Chain hingegen wandern einen Schritt hoch und einen nach rechts. In letztgenanntem Fall werdet ihr allerdings einen Manikin verpassen, da die Chain den Ephemeral Summoner oben links nicht erfasst und Kain euch den direkten Weg zu diesem Gegner versperrt. Nach dem ersten Kampf wird Tifa nochmal versuchen, ihren Helden zu belabern, doch da nichts Gescheites dabei herauskommt, ist die Szene eigentlich nur verschwendeter Speicherplatz auf der UMD. Nach der Chain hebt ihr einen White Drop links unten auf und berührt dann das Stigma, um noch eine Szene loszutreten. Kain beschließt nun, doch zu reden, damit Tifa ihm endlich nicht mehr auf die Nüsse fällt, und erklärt ihr die ganze Situation. Das mit dem Zyklus des Götterkrieges und der kollektiven Amnesie und all das Zeugs. Tifa ist natürlich wütend, weil alles, was sie so getan hat, irgendwo sinnlos war, aber sie schöpft Hoffnung aus Kains absurden Aktionen und will ihm helfen, seinen total bescheuerten Weg zu gehen… Okay, das ist mir jetzt ernsthaft zu blöd! Tifa und Kain labern, danach ist das Kapitel zuende. Ihr erhaltet After 30 Seconds, und einen neuen Bericht für die Report-Abteilung gibt's gratis dazu. Und jetzt lasst mich bitte in Ruhe mit dem Melonenweib. link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cst5utxRkFo Flüstergras' Soundtrack-Empfehlungen Hauptseite Kategorie:Walkthrough (Dissidia012)